


I Need You Now

by 9KLR2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Needs A Hug, Dean Needs Castiel, Dean Needs Love, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Dean Winchester, M/M, My first destiel fic, One Shot, Protective Castiel, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9KLR2/pseuds/9KLR2
Summary: Set after 12x3 The Foundry. Dean is drunk and hurting and finally tells Cas how he feels about him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first Destiel fic. Inspired by Lady Antebellum's song "Need you now".

It was after one a.m. Dean sat on the floor of his room. A near empty whiskey bottle and old photos of his family scattered around him. He’d always looked at those photos and the memories that came with them as a daydream to hold on to. Loving mother, happy children. They were his anchor during the worst days.   
Now he questioned whether it had ever been true. Were those picture perfect memories real or just the imagination of a sad, lonely kid? He didn’t know anymore. There were so few things he was certain about these days. 

He downed the last of the whiskey in his glass. His gaze sliding towards the door, wishing it would open and his angel would be there. Watching over him with those fathomless blue eyes. He complained when Cas did that, only because he liked it too much, he liked the safety he felt in knowing his angel was guarding him as he slept. Nothing could hurt him then. Did Cas ever think of him when they were apart? For Dean, Castiel was always a part of his thoughts. 

Dean felt empty. The whiskey only adding to the numbness inside him. The only thing he felt was the ever-present weight in his chest that tonight felt heavier than ever, crushing him so hard he didn’t know how he still breathed. His hand reached towards his cell phone, keying in the number he knew so well he didn’t even have to look at the screen.   
After three rings it picked up, “Hello, Dean.”

Deans’ breath hitched, “Hey, Cas. I…it’s just…” Deans’ voice trailed off.

“Dean, are you alright?”

“I’m kinda drunk. And I know I said I’d leave you be, with the hunting Lucifer thing. But I gotta tell you. I love you, Cas. I love you. And I get if you don’t feel the same way. If you don’t want any part of it. I know I’m a wreck. But I’m…I’m just numb…guess pain is better than feeling nothing. But I love you. I need you. Needed to tell you that.”

Cas’s voice was softer than Dean had ever heard it, “Dean. I’m glad you told me. I love you too. I just didn’t know if you wanted to hear that.”

“Wanna to hear it.” He murmured, “Wanna hear it so bad.”

“I love you, Dean.” 

Dean felt hot tears spill down his face. The heavy ache inside his chest lightening with those four words from his angel’s gravelly voice. 

“Dean, are you still there?”

“Yeah, I’m here.”

“I’m on my way home. I’ll be there in a few hours.”

Dean almost sobbed with the feeling of relief, but still asked automatically, “What about hunting Lucifer?”

“The trail is cold for now. Crowley’s working on it. I want to be home with you now.”

The part of Deans heart that had been hurt to many times didn’t want to let him believe the words he was hearing. “You think this is home?”

“My home is always with you, Dean. I’ll be there soon.” 

After they hung up, Dean let his head fall back against the side of the bed and let his eyes drift shut. Cas would be with him soon. Cas wanted to be with him. And this time, Dean would be able to fall asleep curled up in the arms of his angel.


End file.
